Gitana
by Pitukel
Summary: El destino está escrito en cada persona, cada vivencia, cada lazo, cada sentimiento, todo. Si éste te dice que el amor está más cerca de lo imaginable en uno mismo es porque así es. Y no se puede evitar ni se desea detenerlo porque es parte de uno mismo, de la propia vida. Las cartas no mienten.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este Drabble:**

**-Crack**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía un par de horas que la noche había caído inminente, bañando la colorida gama de verdor infinito del bosque en absoluta oscuridad. Siendo todo bañado por el tenue y mortecino brillo de la Luna y el fuego de la fogata.

Sus ojos, fijos en las ondulantes llamas, miraron hacia arriba, encontrando frondosas ramas que ocultaban aquella roca brillante que cada noche contemplaba cuando el sueño lo abandonaba y era el insomnio el relevo.

Cerró los parpados con la cabeza aún alzada al cielo, suspirando, dejando que el calor del fuego lo abrazara mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la noche en aquella parte del bosque de Konoha. Los ululares de los búhos, algún que otro mapache o zorro vigilando si había restos del improvisado guiso que habían preparado para comer esa noche eran sonidos secundarios. El viento suave meciendo las hojas y sus rebeldes mechones carmesí lo relajaba.

Total calma.

Era la noche tan diferente de Suna, en su hogar solo se escuchaba el viento rugir y la arena llevada por ésta chocar contra las fachadas de las casas. Aquí, en la capital del País del Fuego, los sonidos eran casi ilimitados, no eran molestos, en lo más mínimo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la melodía del bosque.

Un murmullo llamó su atención y abrió los ojos viendo a su hermana darse la vuelta en su saco de dormir para seguir durmiendo. Murmurando algo que logró captar como "Vago llorón" antes de caer profundamente dormida otra vez.

Ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose divertido, ¿debería decirle a su hermana lo que había dicho en sueños cuando llegara la mañana? Estaba seguro que lo negaría todo y le alzaría la voz con superioridad. Pero no lo engañaba, puede que no tuviera experiencia con el amor, pero era obvio que ese vago llorón era Shikamaru Nara. Un buen shinobi que a pesar de su poco interés en general era excepcional y, lo vio observando, había conseguido captar la atención de su hermana sin quererlo.

Tal vez se atreviera a decírselo cuando despertara, tal vez se aventurara a hacerle una broma.

Por ahora, no obstante, eso no importaba, lo que quería era buscar un claro cercano de su campamento para poder ver el cielo nocturno que tanto quería ver en ese momento. Así que, se puso en pie recolocando la pequeña calabaza a su cinturón y con unos pocos sellos creó un clon de arena que asintió a la orden silenciosa de quedarse vigilando mientras no estaba.

Se alejó de la hoguera con paso tranquilo, recorriendo y observado todo con atención, con cuidado, después de todos años de intentos de asesinato le hicieron cauteloso y algo desconfiado a pesar del cambio que tuvo con la lucha de Naruto.

Disfrutaba del crujido de las hojas secas con sus pasos, inhalando el picante y dulzón olor del polen en su nariz por las flores de noche, moviendo la nariz de vez en cuando por el intenso escozor que le producía y siguiendo andando por los alrededores en busca de un lugar despejado donde contemplar el cielo.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo andando entre densos árboles, hierba desigual y húmeda por el rocío, rodeado por alguna que otra luciérnaga o insecto similar hasta que se vio de repente en un camino envuelto en niebla espesa.

El no poder ver siquiera debidamente sus negras sandalias con aquella bruma blanquecina le hizo ponerse alerta a su desconocido entorno. Previendo tal vez un posible peligro o una trampa.

-Tal vez sea un Genjutsu- Hizo un sello especial para salir de una posible técnica ilusoria pero, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. La niebla no era una ilusión-. Extraño.

Centró su atención en intentar encontrar alguna fuente de chakra cerca que le dijera que iban a atacarlo que no estaba solo simplemente, pero tampoco encontró nada a lo que tener precaución y tensión corporal por un posible ataque contra él. Así que, relajándose y escuchando las palabras de Kankuro sobre ser demasiado paranoico, calmó sus músculos y continuó su serena caminata.

Anduvo unos cuantos minutos más prácticamente a ciegas cuando le pareció ver algo a lo lejos, difuminado por la calima. Una pequeña y tenue luz anaranjada, tambaleante en el aire.

Se acercó al pequeño resplandor como un insecto se siente atraído a la luz ultravioleta. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que no fuera con prudencia.

Cuando llegó a la luz se encontró con que era una delgada antorcha de color cobrizo, elegante y simple, bonito. La arena salió a su alrededor, cubriéndole parcialmente ondulante, cuando repentinamente más luces como la anterior se encendieron a la vez formando un camino hacia el frente.

Sintió más curiosidad por aquella extrañeza que desconfianza, así que, aunque se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo, se decidió a investigar viéndose perdido en la niebla.

Miró a sus espaldas, extrañándose cuando las antorchas se iban apagando tras él conforme andaba, borrando el camino ya recorrido. Se sentía entretenido imaginando a que y por qué se debía todo aquello.

Era interesante.

Las luces del fuego se apagaron todas a la vez, sumiéndole de nuevo en la oscuridad levemente iluminada de la noche. Poniendo sus sentidos alerta.

-Lo estaba esperando, Kazekage.

La arena oscilaba a su alrededor, cauta, al escuchar una voz entre la neblina. Voz femenina.

Frunció el ceño al no saber dónde se encontraba para prever donde podría recibir un ataque y no poder detenerlo como debería. Su cuerpo irradiaba amenaza.

-Tranquilo, no me gusta la lucha, soy partidaria del pacifismo.

-¿Quién eres?

Escuchó una risa dulce, de esas que había escuchado de abuelas sonriendo a sus nietos.

-¿Seguro que quieres preguntar eso? ¿No tienes otras cuestiones que deseas hacer?

-No, no tengo dudas. Responde a mi pregunta.

Un aroma a incienso de canela, calmante, vino a su espalda, pero al virarse, no encontró nada. Estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

El olor de nuevo vino esta vez del frente, y al mirar hacia delante vio lo que parecía a unos cuantos metros una especie de pequeña carpa de morada tela de seda con flecos de delgado hilo de oro, ¿desde cuándo estaba eso ahí?

-Puedo ver que sigues siendo orgulloso, sabes que no es cierto, Sabaku no Gaara.

-¿Me conoces?- La voz sonaba por todos lados, como si estuviera en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-Todo el mundo os conoce, sois el Kazekage, pero sí, se quién eres y lo que eso conlleva contigo.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, defensivamente al verse en una situación en la que no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Entra y te resolveré cualquier duda que te haga el alma pesada.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, encontrando ridículo aquello, teniendo ahora una idea más clara de que se trataba la situación en la que se veía envuelto.

El no creía en la magia, ni la adivinación, no creía en eso de lo místico a pesar de que había visto cosas que harían dudar de la realidad, pero, era un shinobi viviendo en un mundo donde con el chakra se podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirte?

-No temo a nada- Dijo caminando, buscando la salida de aquella niebla que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle por no permitirle encontrar el camino de regreso a su campamento, a sus hermanos.

Gruñó levemente cuando otra vez escuchó su risa. Formando eco por los alrededores.

-Mientes, te da miedo la soledad. Tienes a tus hermanos, tus amigos y tu villa, pero te sigue aterrando la soledad, tienes miedo de algo en particular.

Miró desconcertado al frente, viendo de nuevo ese toldo morado de momentos antes a dos pasos de él. Apretó los puños dejando sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida al escuchar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Y no quería que alguien desconocido supiera de ello, y que lo hablara mucho menos.

-Cállate, no sigas.

-Tienes miedo de morir solo.

Lo había dicho, lo que quería que quedara en el absoluto secreto y para su expresa privacidad, había salido a la luz precisamente por una completa extraña. Empero, sí, era cierto todo lo que había dicho, puede que no estuviera totalmente solo ahora; como decía fuera quien fuera esta mujer, ahora poseía lazos con mucha gente que habían hecho de su solitaria vida algo por lo que seguir despertándose cada mañana.

No obstante, a pesar de todas esas personas importantes para él, seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba y que moriría sintiendo esa diferente soledad hasta su último día.

No era idiota para no saber que lo que sentía era la soledad por la falta de alguien especial a su lado, a quien llamar suyo y pertenecer a cambio. Lo llevaba cicatrizado en la frente.

-Ven y leeré tu futuro.

Miró unos instantes la entrada de la carpa con detenimiento, ¿debería atreverse a entrar? Era desconocida, no sabía siquiera si era mayor o menor que él, pero sabía eso de su preocupación interna que nadie más sabía.

Respiró hondo, tranquilizando la tensión de su cuerpo ahora tenso y con una de sus manos tomó uno de los dobladillos de la entrada y la echó a un lado, internándose en el habitáculo tenuemente iluminado con velas y aromatizado con suave incienso de canela.

El olor era calmante y tranquilizador, cosa que lo agradecía porque no estaba seguro del todo. Miró al frente, a la figura de media estatura cubierta de un velo de semitransparente tela en tono ocre, sentada en una intricada silla de bellos acabados de oro. Su pequeña y arrugada mano se alzó frente a ella, señalando la silla que había justo en frente a la pequeña mesa oscura llena de pequeñas piedras preciosas y velas algo consumidas.

-Toma asiento- Así lo hizo, aunque rígidamente-. Dame tu mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Te leeré tu fututo- Vio como hábilmente mezclaba las tarjeta en su mano, tomándola con infinito cuidado y devoción- Si no quieres, puedo leerte a través de tus ojos.

La risa resonó de nuevo cuando puso su mano sobre la mesa sin pesarlo, odiaba la idea que le miraban los ojos para leerlo, siempre tenía la sensación de que lo hacían para meterse en su vida, en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Siseó cuando notó las gélidez de su mano cuando tomó su dorso y lo acercó a su rostro oculto por el velo.

Sus yemas pasaron por las líneas que recorrían su palma, con parsimonia y detenimiento. A pesar del frió de su piel, sentía increíblemente calor conforme trazaba las líneas de su mano.

-Cuanto dolor muchacho, cuanto sufrimiento ha portado tu corazón desde el comienzo de tu vida. Traición, mentiras, tanta sangre derramada- Guardó silencio un momento, sin palabras que decir al recordar esos tiempos tan turbios de su vida. Avergonzándose de todos ellos ahora que tenía una nueva perspectiva de lo que era vivir- Pero veo luz, esperanza, veo un cambio drástico y radical. Un amigo.

Naruto, sin lugar a dudas, si no hubiera sido por él quien sabe cómo estaría ahora. Bueno, lo sabía, muerto por Akatsuki y en la absoluta soledad y desprecio de su gente.

Le debía tanto a cambio.

-Relativa calma en los años venideros, aceptación, esfuerzo, mucha determinación para ser aceptado y dejar el pesado desamparo que te carcomía.

Cierto, su constante esfuerzo para que la aldea dejara de verlo como peligro y amenaza, dejar de ser el monstruo que todos le creían que era. Queriendo recuperar el lugar que le correspondía en Suna y querer lazos que llenarán su hueco pecho.

Y lo logró, más de lo pensado porque pasó de ser un demonio sediento al Kazekage de la villa.

Confiaron en él para dejar las vidas de todos en sus manos.

-Bonanza y paz, mucha, pero sin más entre la calma, tu vida acaba. Tu línea de la vida está partida,

Cerró los ojos y su suspiro salió entrecortado, era un momento delicado de su vida que no quería recordar. Tantas emociones tuvo en su lecho de muerte, todos tan lúgubres. Nunca se sintió en su vida tan solo como en ese instante.

Y eso fue precisamente, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, que no quería morir en un futuro sintiendo con ese vacío en su interior.

-También veo que estuviste a punto de morir de nuevo, luchando por un objetivo común. Vivir.

Asintió, rememorando la guerra de hace dos años atrás, donde aún seguían las reconstrucciones que la constante batalla había originado en general. Estando aún agradecido por Tsunade, antigua Hokage, por salvarle la vida con sus técnicas médicas.

Pudo seguir luchando por aquello que quería lograr. Proteger. Y obtuvieron victoria y un largo periodo de paz absoluta de la que ahora disfrutaban en todas las villas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Vamos con tu futuro- Tomó la primera carta que antes barajaba y la puso sobre la mesa, boca abajo- ¿Qué deseas saber, Sabaku?

Miró hacía abajo, esquivando su mirada de oscuro chocolate de sus propios ojos, a sus pies sin atreverse a hablar por repentina vergüenza. Ella había adivinado tanto de su vida que pocos sabían con tan solo verle la mano, estaba algo nervioso.

-No tengas vergüenza, dime que quieres saber- Su voz grave murmuró trémulamente una palabra- Más alto.

-Amor.

Sintió calor subir a sus mejillas al admitir que deseaba saber de su futuro. Que los ojos marrones de aquella mujer se estrecharan en lo que sabía que era una sonrisa no ayudaba a calmar su actual bochorno.

-No te sientas así, que seas un nombre no significa que no te preocupe esto. No seas orgulloso, no lleva nunca a buen camino- Apretó su mano en un toque reconfortante, buscando eliminarle vergüenza – Veamos que dicen tus líneas y las cartas.

Puso tres cartas con la cara contra la mesa formando un triángulo. Captando su atención con creciente curiosidad por su futuro. Haciéndole sentir nervioso por lo que estaba por recibir de su vida amorosa.

Su uña hizo cosquillas en una línea marcada dese el dedo índice al meñique.

-Marcada y larga, un amor profundo e intenso te espera, muy buena línea.

-¿Tendré a alguien?- Preguntó tal vez más interesado y emocionado de lo que se esperaba.

-Claro que sí muchacho, ¿ves aquí?- Señaló la línea que le había leído anteriormente- En esta curva está escrito que hay una chica esperando por ti.

-¿Quién es?

Se inclinó hacia delante interesado por saber quién era la chica, si la conocía o no. Con total atención, eufórico en su interior.

-Querido, eso está fuera de mí conocimiento. Pero puedo decirte como encontrarla.

-Por favor.

Giró una de las cartas cercana a ella y leyó en letras góticas la palabra balanza debajo de aquella imagen del ángel antiguamente dibujado. Mirando los ojos del pelirrojo para ver incertidumbre en ellos.

\- Oh, una relación estable, equilibrada y fructífera, una relación de mutuo apoyo. Encontrareis lo que os falta el uno en el otro para sentiros completos. Muy buena señal.

Le dio la vuelta a otra carta y los ojos cian observaron ese dibujo de una pareja desnuda mirando al cielo, carta cuyo nombre escrito al final era amantes. Esperó pacientemente las palabras de ella, ansiando escucharlas.

-Otra muy buena señal en tu vida, pero debes de tomarlo con cautela, los amantes obviamente es una carta que tiene una asociación al amor, pero el amor como sabes implica sacrificios y situaciones difíciles. Se deben pasar por momentos donde se es dominado por la pasión como momentos donde gobierna la duda, pero si ambos se unen y se saben sobrellevar llevarán a la plenitud. A una relación perpetua.

Perpetuo, eterno, para siempre. Eso pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez cuando escuchó sus palabras. No sabía si ponerse a jadear conmovido al saber eso de su vida, eso tan deseando, o intentar conservar la compostura lo más dignamente que podía. Aunque poco iba a disimilar si sus manos estaban temblando de emoción contenida.

Pensar que él, sí, él, podría tener una relación estable y duradera, llena de todo aquello que uno deseara tener era una bendición. Un sueño que nunca se pensó ver cumplido.

El movimiento de su mano para levantar la última carta, la que estaba justo frente a él, llamó toda su total atención.

-¿Mundo? –Exclamó con extrañeza, ¿qué podría significar una carta así en su vida amorosa? Pero se esperaba cualquier cosa porque de todo había visto ya desde que entró.

-No debería ser la sorpresa lo que te invada precisamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la carta de mundo quiere decir que estás más cerca de conseguir tu objetivo de lo que te crees- Un suspiro anonado brotó sin poder evitarse de los labios del pelirrojo. Su rostro era de total y absoluta perplejidad. Encontró divertido ver a alguien tan reservado e inexpresivo como lo era el Kazekage con un rostro tan humano- Puede incluso, que el destino te permita encontrarla esta noche.

Fue adorable ver a un joven de diecinueve años parpadear como un mochuelo con incredulidad, más enseguida, cambiar a la esperanza por el brillo de sus ojos al ver las tres cartas sobre la mesa y acariciarse así mismo la línea de la mano.

Confiado plenamente en las palabras de la vidente, acercó la silla a ella con algo de titubeo, impropio de él.

Pero no podía evitarlo, si lo que le iba a preguntar ahora tenía respuesta afirmativa, estaba seguro que se sentiría morir de dicha recorriendo su interior con renovado entusiasmo. Apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa y se inclinó adelante.

-Dijiste que no sabes su nombre pero, ¿y su aspecto y como encontrarla?

-Por supuesto que sí. Y a ello vamos a proceder en este instante- Recogió todo lo que antes había usado para predecirle el futuro y se dio cuenta de los tres pequeños círculos, uno dentro de otro que tenía bordado el elegante mantel- Toma estas gemas con tus manos y déjalas caer- Así lo hizo observando muchas caer de la mesa, otras quedándose cerca de los círculos y unas pocas dentro de ellos- Las piedras del círculo central son su apariencia.

Amatista, topacio y ágata. Suave, refinada y a la vez extraña combinación de colores, no sabría decir con que asociarlos a su apariencia. Pero reconocía que eran colores impresionantes y hermosos.

-Los del medio son su carácter.

El diamante, zafiro, iolita y turmalina.

Según ella quería decir que la abundancia de gemas azules representaba una lista de características personales como: estabilidad, profundidad, lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, verdad, generosidad, tranquilidad y poder. Y el diamante, como la propia piedra indicaba, era preciosa y dura, pero igualmente sumamente frágil.

Realmente muy buenas características, no tenía queja alguna salvo que no creía que una mujer con tal nivel de perfección pudiera existir por ahí afuera a la espera de ser encontrada, mucho menos por alguien como él.

Estaba poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en esto cuando en un primer momento dijo fervientemente que no creía en la suerte ni el destino.

-Y el último círculo, su deseo, precisamente el igual que el tuyo- Un brillante rubí se mantenía tímidamente solo en aquel último círculo del mantel- Amor, desea ser amada.

-En el hipotético caso de que sea cierto todo lo que me estés diciendo, ¿Dónde encontrarla?

Su huesuda mano de largas unas pintadas de furioso rojo tomaron un fino pañuelo de tono esmeralda, revelando una pequeña caja de madera no más grande que la palma de una mano femenina.

La tomó con el más infinito cuidado y se la tendió hacía él, indicándole que sus manos cubrieran lo máximo de la caja que pudiera y lo mantuviera levemente presionado. Ordenó que se concentrara en el objeto que mantenía para que le dijera que sentía.

Fijó los ojos en sus nudillos, frunciendo el ceño para centrarse en lo que fuera que tuviera que sentir a través de la pequeña caja cuyo contenido era un perfecto misterio. Y fue entonces cuando lo notó.

-La caja está mojada- Abrió la mano en el inocente gesto para que lo viera, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la caja completamente seca.

La miró pidiendo silenciosamente que le dijera que se supone que era aquella cosa, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna que resolviera esa duda actual. En su lugar tomó la caja de sus manos y la colocó del mismo lugar donde la sacó, cubriéndola con el pañuelo.

-Agua, la sentiste a través de la caja. El agua te llevará hasta ella.

-¿Cómo?

¿Cómo se supone que el agua sería su guía? No hablaba para decirte sigue recto o ve por allá, solo fluía a su libre antojo. No era posible encontrar a una persona gracias al agua, ¿No? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Estaba perdido.

-Escucha su llamada. No te estreses, sabrás que hacer.

No le quedo de otra que asentir, ¿qué más hacer? Esperaba pronto recibir la tan dichosa llamada del agua. Sonaba tan poco realista cuanto más lo decía.

Miró al frente, a los ojos pardos de aquella mujer que lo observaban también con pasmosa serenidad. Suaves, curvados por la calmada pero cálida sonrisa que le estaba otorgando, cubierta por el velo.

Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de su pecho, dispuesto a preguntarle el precio de su servicio de adivinación, pero lo detuvo alzando la mano y negándole con el índice seguidamente.

-No hace falta que me des nada, no te he ayudado para conseguir nada a cambio.

-Insisto.

-No, si quieres pagarme de alguna manera, hazlo con la fe. Cree.

No le parecía un precio justo por todo aquello, pero podía entender que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, veía la terquedad en sus iris. Por lo que al final se rindió y le dio las gracias al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla que le había dormido el trasero.

Dio un movimiento de cabeza como despedida y salió al exterior de la carpa, percibiendo la niebla de antes mucho menos espesa. Ahora por lo menos podía ver el suelo por el que caminaba.

Miró a sus espaldas con la intención de una última mirada antes de ir al campamento donde estaban sus hermanos, pero el entoldado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Extraño sin duda, nada lógico, así que se lo tomó como señal de que todo era verdadero. Lo que pasó, lo que escuchó, todo.

Ignoró lo anterior e intentó ubicarse para saber en dónde estaba por haber andado a ciegas una media hora atrás, pero no consiguió localizar nada reconocible del camino por el que vino. Y montarse en una plataforma de arena sería un gasto innecesario de chakra y lo volvería automáticamente un punto al blanco de cualquier bandido de poca monta.

Iría directamente en busca de la aldea de Konoha, el sitio al que se debía dirigir de todas maneras para tener algún lugar específico donde ir, su clon de arena se encargaría de decirles a sus hermanos que se fue cuando despertaran.

Subió con facilidad a la cima de un árbol y miró la posición de la luna para saber dónde quedaba el oeste. Una vez encontrada la dirección para ir a la aldea, saltó de rama en rama a una velocidad media, disfrutando de sentir la brisa chocar con su cara entre cada brinco, notando los animales callar a su alrededor cautelosos de que fuera una amenaza.

En uno de los saltos sus ojos sintieron un destello veloz que lo desconcertó. Dio un salto atrás y extendió la mano al cielo para ver el destello en su mano, desde la hierba. Bajó al suelo de un salto cayendo elegantemente a la hierba, en la que vio una vieja pero inmaculada bandana con el signo de la hoja impreso en ella en tela azul oscuro.

Dedujo que se le debería haber caído a algún shinobi con las prisas y no lo había notado, por lo que decidió llevársela consigo para entregársela en mano a Kakashi cuando llegara a la aldea a reportar su llegada. O eso habría hecho si no hubiera escuchado por un momento el sonido del agua antes de intentar levantarse.

Agudizó un poco más el oído para saber si lo había imaginado, pero no, ahí estaba, el tenue y lejano sonido del agua correr.

-_La señal._

Se acercó despacio al sonido débil que producía el agua de un riachuelo correr ladera abajo, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a un lado de un pequeño río. Miro hacia su izquierda, donde el agua parecía bajar, con la idea clara de subir por el camino para saber a dónde le llevaba y esperanzado por hacía quien.

Cada vez el río se hacía más basto, más grueso y profundo, llegando a lo que precia ser un lago en mitad de un gran claro de bosque y una no muy grande pero, igualmente impresionante cascada.

Un lugar de lo más impresionante que pudiera haber visto en belleza natural.

Ojeó los alrededores en busca de una persona, una figura que correspondiera con una mujer por allí.

-_No veo a nadie-_ Se acercó a la orilla del lago y se agachó para meter la mano en el agua, comprobando la frescura de ésta en contraste con el calor veraniego del ambiente.

Se echó un poco en el rostro para refrescarse, mojando algunos mechones y echado la cabeza atrás cuando sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la luna justo sobre su cabeza, brillante y enorme.

Tumbó su cuerpo en la mullida y fresca hierba, contemplando la Luna, esperando que un algo, mejor dicho, un alguien, viniera a aquel claro solitario. Y no pasó realmente mucho esperando cuando pasos sobre hojas se escucharon cerca de donde estaba recostado.

Incorporó un poco su cuerpo cuando vio una curvilínea figura que estaba inclinada hacia delante, buscando algo, seguramente era quien perdió la bandana que guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón. Al acercarse sin notar su presencia vio que en efecto la figura de curvas sinuosas era sin lugar a dudas de una mujer.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde se me habrá caído?

Su voz resultó algo familiar, alguna vez en el pasado la había oído. Claro que con los años pasados no se acordaba ni podía ponerle nombre correctamente. Si tal vez ella saliera de las sombras de los arboles cercanos al claro, podría reconocerla.

La sintió detenerse por completo cuando al fin lo vio al ponerse en pie y quitarse los restos de hierba de la ropa. Mirándola.

Su timidez le fue palpable cuando sus brazos se acercaron a su pecho y sus piernas se doblaron hacía dentro con modestia cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella, acercándose despacio pero decidido mientras se sacaba del bolsillo la bandana.

-Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama.

Detuvo un momento sus pasos, sorprendido de que parecía reconocerlo sin problemas, aunque poco duró sus estupor cuando recordó que tenía que hacer.

-¿Es tuyo?- Tendió la bandana pulcramente doblada a su dirección. Oyendo su sorprendido jadeo.

-Sí, la he estado buscando durante horas.

De nuevo, tal cual le sucedió una hora atrás cuando aquella mujer desconocida le leyó el futuro de su vida amorosa, su cuerpo se tensó como si estuviera hecho de roca y su garganta se quedó seca de pura y autentica impresión cuando ella, la muchacha oculta en las sombras del final del bosque se acercó. Saliendo al claro y dejando que la claridad que producía la luz de la luna la abarcara por completo.

Los colores de las gemas en su apariencia eran exactos, su pelo era de un color azul tan oscuro como el topacio que vio en aquel circulo de tela, su piel era tan mortecina y perfectamente lisa como una piedra de ágata blanca. Y sus ojos eran dos grandes y brillantes amatistas. Todas las gemas coincidían plenamente con el aspecto que la adivina le dijo.

Ojos de un Hyûga. Los ojos de la heredera precisamente ahora que hacia memoria al contemplarla pasmado e inmóvil.

-Gracias por mantenerla, no sabría qué hacer si no la hubiera encontrado. Es un objeto importante para mí.

-Es una bandana.

Su suave risilla fue encantadora a sus oídos, libre de tensiones o intentos de coqueteo descarado por parte de sus admiradoras. Fue simplemente tranquilizador.

-Lo es, pero también está llena de recuerdos desde que me la dieron de mis amigos, mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei. Abundante de marcas que muestran el esfuerzo y la tenacidad día a día. Significa constante sacrifico por uno mismo.

-Profundas palabras, llenas de determinación.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada con modestia y agradecimiento por el cumplido.

A pesar de su aspecto sereno y poco interesado que acostumbraba a llevar desde toda su vida para auto protegerse de los demás, por dentro, estaba sumamente nervioso, sentía su estómago retorcerse inquieto y extrañamente, sus manos, las que ahora apretaban firmemente sus antebrazos, temblaban por un algo que no lograba comprender pero que deseaba con fervor.

La segunda línea de gemas que le comentó la adivina, su personalidad, se lo había confirmado ella misma sin saberlo con aquella frase cargada de emoción, sentimiento, de fuerza y camarería. Todo ligado a las virtudes que esa noche la vidente le dijo sobre ella.

Sin duda era ella, la mujer que era destinada para él en su vida.

Y joder, maldecía tras mucho tiempo pero, es que tenía a la mujer de su vida delante de sus narices y no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Completamente en blanco.

¿Debería tal vez hablarle de la adivina? ¿Decirle que era ella la mujer que le correspondía a su futuro? Haciendo memoria a su comportamiento en el pasado, veía mejor no decir nada, por ahora, después de todo no quería que su futura mujer lo tomara por loco al hablarle sobre el destino que tenían ambos ligados el uno al otro según las palabras de aquella desconocida. No quería que ella le tuviera miedo.

Decidió aventurarse y entablar una conversación.

-¿Cómo perdiste la bandana?

-Saltando entre las ramas, supongo, venía a este claro a entrenar y cuando llegué ya no la tenía dentro de la bandolera- Señaló la pequeña bolsa a su espalda adherida a su cinturón.

-¿Entrenas a estas horas de la noche? Es peligroso a pesar de que a guerra ya terminó, siempre queda algún rebelde.

¿Cómo se le ocurría salir a esas horas y ella sola? Que no hubiera guerra y hubiera paz ente todas las aldeas por ahora, no quería decir que no hubiera por los alrededores en todas las naciones alguien que buscaba hacer el mal.

Y por mucho que ella fuera una jônin con grandes capacidades, como había podido comprobar con sus propios ojos en el campo de batalla, la posibilidad de que pudieran atracarla, o peor aún, violarla y luego asesinarla era espantoso.

-Mi padre me hacía entrenar con mi primo cuando él vivía, pero ahora con su falta me veo obligada a entrenar con los miembros de mi clan. Me gusta entrenar personalmente a mi estilo- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rojo que le llamó la atención- yo sola.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. No tú sola por tu cuenta.

-¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué le habría ordenado Gaara tal cosa? ¿Qué le importaba su seguridad? Entendía que era amigo de Naruto y sabía que ella también, eso indirectamente lo unía de alguna manera pero, ¿tanto como para ordenarle no salir por las noches?

Se aventuraba a pensar para sí misma que tal vez estuviera preocupado por su bienestar y estuviera intentando, a través de una orden, protegerla de un ataque que pudiera llegar a tener al salir pícaramente sola por la noche.

-Soy Kazekage, es mí deber proteger e impedir cualquier daño venidero.

Casi, casi estuvo a punto de decirle: _No voy a permitir que mi futura esposa sea atacada_. La habría espantado al momento de cerrar la boca si no hubiera pensado en el último instante, recapacitando y pensando todo debidamente.

-Soy de Konoha, no de Suna. No estoy bajo tu jurisdicción.

-Por ahora no -Eso se le escapó sin querer ni darse cuenta. Ese despiste podría traer complicaciones a su actual objetivo, resultarle interesante y agradable a ella. Asi que cuando la vio abrir la boca para seguramente preguntar a que se refería, decidió adelantarse -¿En qué consiste tu entrenamiento personal?- Sus ojos como dos violáceos platos lo extrañaron. Ella parecía, si no se equivocaba, avergonzada por su pregunta- Si no es molestia para ti decirlo.

-Bueno, no lo sabe nadie pero, entreno sobre el agua para poder reforzar la actividad corporal porque el líquido hace más pesado el movimiento. Es como un baile que refuerza el puño suave.

Se guardó para sí misma el detalle de que bailaba en ropa interior desde que la descubrió Naruto hace tantos años atrás bailando en el río en mitad de camino a una misión, siendo llamada como una chica misteriosa al no saber quién era, decidió que era preferible llevar algo de ropa por si acaso.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Lo preguntó sin pensarlo, había salido solo de su boca cuando escuchó sus palabras.

-¿Q-que? ¿Ahora? –No se esperaba para nada que Gaara le pidiera eso, la idea de bailar en el lago para el Kazekage era sorprendente por decir lo menos.

-No, no es necesario ahora, voy a estar durante cuatro días en Konohagakure para hablar con tu Hokage, ¿Te viene bien mañana?

Acababa de pedirle una cita casualmente, bien, fue más sencillo de lo que pensó que sería cuando le vino a la cabeza una regla lejana de un libro que vio leer a Sai en busca de saber relacionarse con los demás.

Para conocer mejor a alguien y llegar a crear un lazo afectivo se debe de quedar para hablar de uno mismo a otra persona para darte a conocer íntimamente.

Incluso podía ver que Hinata no terminaba de creerse tampoco que le hubiera pedido una cita, porque sus grandes ojos claros parpadeantes le dejaban ver la perplejidad que en ese instante la invadía. Hasta que la extrañeza pasó velozmente a bochorno cuando sus rosáceas mejillas pasaron a un intenso y furioso rojo escarlata que llegó hasta sus orejas y cuello.

Sus bonitos y rellenos labios de color cereza temblaban al no saber que decir por ellos, ¿era normal que ahora mismo sintiera una extraña sensación que le decía que la besara?

-S-sí, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Mañana al anochecer iré a buscarte a tu casa.

Sin palabras que decir, asintió temiendo tartamudear tanto y que por tanto no se le entendiera en lo absoluto.

Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara le había pedido que bailara para él en el lago, que salieran juntos mañana por la noche y había aceptado sin saber cómo a todo aquello. ¿Por qué había dicho que sí?

Lo miró de arriba abajo, lo bien que le sentaba ese traje borgoña de chaqueta y pantalón, ese nuevo peinado que le quedaba tan bien. Lo mucho que esos dos años le habían sentado a su altura y musculación.

Ahora lo entendía, como no acceder si era imposible decirle que no.

-Oh, sí tenías que estar en la aldea, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me perdí, no encontraba el campamento donde nos instalamos cuando fui a pasear y decidí que era mejor venir solo a la aldea que perderme más intentando encontrar a mis hermanos.

Nuevamente guardó para sí lo de la clarividente por temor a tomarlo por un delirante. Ya tenía un buen pasado a cuestas como para añadir algo nuevo a la larga lista que acareaba a su sombra.

Prefería que lo tomara como despistado y negado en ubicación de terreno que otra cosa peor.

-¿Y tú arena?- Recordaba verlo ir volando en una plataforma creada de su propia arena que lo llevaba a donde quería cuando estaban en el campo de batalla.

-Gasto innecesario y absurdo de chakra. Y diana fácil para posibles enemigos desertores.

Era lógico, sabía que en el bosque, de vez en cuando, había desertores que no estaban conformes con la paz restaurada tras la batalla que se cobijaban en las cuevas y en bases subterráneas bajo la tierra. Incluso puede que incluso estuvieran de pie sobre una sin ser conscientes de ello.

-Entiendo.

El silencio recayó entre ellos al no saber qué decir, el chapoteo de las ranas y el agua de la cascada era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel inmenso claro.

Hinata rehuía sus ojos constantemente del rostro del pelirrojo, de sus insistentes y fijos ojos cían precisamente clavados en ella en todo segundo, poniéndola nerviosa al sentir su natural interés al contemplarla.

¿No entendía lo nerviosa e incómoda que le hacía sentir con su mirada? Nunca había sido mirada con tanta intensidad por un muchacho, con un anhelo semejante. Se sentía tan bonita y hermosa, como nunca jamás se sintió.

Tras ver como Naruto la seguía ignorando, más ahora que Sasuke había regresado a la cuidad, se veía más mujer que lo que se creyó en un pasado. Gaara la veía como mujer, sus ojos lo decían sinceramente.

Y le gustaba.

Su pensamiento no podía estar en más acuerdo con el pensamiento actual de Gaara, no es que nunca le hubiera llamado la atención una mujer, las veía pasear por la aldea y sabía reconocer un rostro bonito de otro, pero ella, Hinata, era como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que una vez vio en una juguetería de la aldea. Su piel blanca brillaba por el brillo de la luna, sus ojos, tímidos pero agradecidos, también emitían un resplandor hermoso. Dos centelleantes amatistas. Describir el resto de ella sería como cantar un poema de los libros que Temari leía a escondidas para no dañar su imagen de chica dura.

Las ganas de besarle aún persistían, eran incluso mayores de lo que lo fueron antes.

Sus ojos bajaron a sus labios de tentador rosa, levemente humedecidos, suculentos. Era tan difícil no sucumbir a esa voz de su cabeza que le decía que se inclinara hacia delante y le robara el aliento.

Bajó sus parpados y tomó aire para calmarse a sí mismo y sus inesperadas ganas de cometer la locura de robarle un beso de manera inexperta y posiblemente ruda.

-Hinata Hyûga- La llamó para captar su atención para poder explicarle verdaderamente lo que deseaba de ella- te parecerá una locura, algo muy repentino, pero quiero pedirte permiso para cortejarte, ¿me permites enamorarte?

Cortejar, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Gaara quería cortejarla a ella? Parecía algo imposible de creer. El Kazekage queriendo coquetearle para conquistarle, señor, la idea le provocaba que el corazón le latiera desesperado.

\- ¡Sí! – No se lo pensó para contestar, cosa por la que seguidamente se sonrojó al dar a conocer su inesperada emoción- So-solo si quieres.

-Quiero- Tomó su mano con algo de incertidumbre, queriendo suspirar al notar la suavidad de la piel de su pequeña mano pálida. -Te acompaño a tu casa.

-Gracias. Si quieres puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión.

Le sonrió dulcemente con las mejillas arreboladas, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña pero sincera elevación de sus comisuras antes de empezar la caminata a la aldea de la hoja. Con sus manos mansamente rozando la una a la otra de manera deliberada.

El destino no engaña cuando este ya está escrito.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola a todos, este es el fic regalo para Gaahina-kokoro por ser la review nuero 300 de mi fic "Quebrantando las reglas". Yo le pedí que me dijera la primera palabra que se le ocurriera o que le gustara y yo escribiría un Gaahina con ella. Y aquí está.**

**Me tenéis que disculpar porque no sé si me habrá salido bien eso de las adivinaciones, porque, siendo sincera, hasta este fic no he tenido la necesidad de saber sobre el tarot, líneas de la mano y esas cosas. Así que no sé si habré acertado en algo o no. Disculpad las molestias.**

**Espero igualmente que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**Cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 6 de abril de 2015.**


End file.
